


Fever

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)





	Fever

Newt pov  
She’s been coughing all day and she’s barely eaten. ‘Come on, (Y/N)’, I tell her, taking her hand and pulling her away from her work in the gardens.  
‘Where are we going?’ she questions quietly.  
‘I’m taking you to the med-jacks.’  
‘Why?’ she asks, ‘I’m fi-’ she stops her sentence in a fit of coughing.  
‘That’s why.’ Suddenly she falls, as if her knees gave up on her, and continues coughing. I pick her up in bridal style and carried her as quickly as I could to Jeff who was on duty right now.  
‘Thomas!’ I yelled behind me, ‘Open the door for me, will you?’  
He jogged over and held the door open. I placed her on the bed, I tried to make her let me go so I could let Jeff do his work but she had an iron grip on my shirt.  
‘Look (Y/N)’, I say softly, ‘I’m gonna have Jeff try to help you, I want you to get better but for that you’re gonna have to let go.’ Jeff chuckled at the sight. I glared at him, when I look back at (Y/N) I see her smiling up at me. She strokes my cheek with one hand, I can feel my cheeks heat up as she does so.  
‘You always take such good care of me.’ she says softly, ‘That’s why I love you.’ From the corner of my eye I can see Jeff freeze, completely stunned.  
‘Really?’ I ask with a bright smile.


End file.
